


[Podfic] Loyalty

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Horde, Missing Scene, One Shot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Self-Reflection, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 4 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] After the transport incident in the Whispering Woods, Lonnie starts to reassess her priorities. She’s always been a soldier, a good soldier. But can she fight for the Horde anymore? Takes place after Protocol (S4 E5), Lonnie’s first thoughts on deflecting.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	[Podfic] Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MDST3559014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809199) by [MDST3559014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014). 



  
_cover art by[elrohir](http://aowyn.tumblr.com)_

**Text:** [Loyalty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809199)

 **Author:** [MDST3559014](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 8:45

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ocn16ldmdmjjjpw/%5BPodfic%5D%20Loyalty.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/axao28ailyxkf7w/%5BPodfic%5D_Loyalty.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  


**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this podfic, please leave a comment and a kudo on the author's original work.


End file.
